phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Claris Claes
Claris Claes or Klariskrays is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She is the fifth of the Council of Six, and the third Claris Claes, and successor to one of the Three Heroes. Personality Claris Claes is quite headstrong and blunt, unlike her predecessors. She doesn't usually give much thought to matters and prefers to blow things up instead. Later on, Claris Claes' stubbornness mellows out and she becomes more considerate and thoughtful of others around her. Claris Claes is shown to have a bad sense of direction. More than often she finds herself lost and far away from her intended destination. Her poor sense of direction appears to derive from Sara, the person she was cloned from. History Being the youngest Council of Six member in history, Claris Claes is an absurdly powerful and arrogant Force Human who loves nothing more than blowing up Darkers (and anything caught in the vicinity) with her Techniques. However, as the youngest member of the Council of Six, she is also the most naive and sheltered of them. As the events of Episode 2 progress, she becomes increasingly Locked Out of the Loop and is eventually forced to defend the Mothership alongside Regius and Casra without really understanding why. Claris Claes then discovers she is actually an artificial Super Soldier created by Luther as part of his experiments and mass-produced to serve as an army, a revelation that shakes her to her core. Fortunately, she is able to overcome this trial with the emotional support of Huey and strikes up a sisterly friendship with Sara, the original girl she was cloned from. In Episode 3, she and Sara are separately sent to the Floating Facility at Wopal on missions, and "coincidentally" meet up with each other, the protagonist and Cabracan. The four decide to travel together, and in the process, Claris Claes discovers that Sara is the original girl that she is a clone of. Despite their tendency to butt heads, they manage to bond and become an Action Duo together. After the events of Episode 3, after ARKS's major restructure, she became the Vice-Commander of the Combat Division, as Huey's second-in-command. Powers and abilities Claris Claes is immensely powerful despite her young age, being dubbed the most dangerous of the Council of Six. She possesses extremely high photon potential and thus attack strength, to the point where Huey, her fellow council member, doubts whether even he could stand against her if she were to use her full power. Claris Claes also holds the power of Abyss, an exclusive ability to members of the Council of Six that allows them to execute absolute order and authority over other ARKS members. Once issued, the command cannot be disobeyed except by another Abyss order with equal authority. Her Genesis Weapon is the "Clarissa", a legendary weapon once used to seal away Dark Falz. Later events reveal her black Clarissa to be a copy created by Luther, one that allows him to whisper into her mind and influence her actions. Despite being a copy, the Clarissa II the Ashen still holds tremendous power to the point of rivaling the Genesis Weapons held by the other members of the Council of Six. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Claris Claes has her own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Klariskrays fights some Falspawn and Sarah and Ash watch her from afar. More Falspawn appear and Ash joins to assist her, despite Sarah's claims that she will be alright, but Klariskrays isn't amused by Ash's actions. Getting angry on Ash for stealing her preys, Klariskrays fires some techniques to defeat all the Falspawn with Ash being caught in the blast, claiming that it shows how strong she is. She then goes to Ash and asks who he thinks he is for stealing her preys, saying that he shouldn't do that. When Ash responds that he was just helping her, she laughs, introduces herself to him and explains how strong and awesome she is. Ash isn't sure what to think and seeing that he doubts her, Klariskrays gives an explanation of how awesome she is.Episode 3: Perfect ARKS Klariskrays helps out on Themis and fires techniques to defeat the Falspawn with one being caught by Huey who says to her that she should stop that. She wonders why she should stop and Huey responds that she should wait until everyone has evacuated since her actions could hurt someone. Not caring about his answer, she says that Clarissa told her that it was a big deal since it has been ten years since Falspawn attacked a ship and that it's her job to destroy the Falspawn as the fifth on the Council of Six. Huey then says that she's putting the cart before the horse and Klariskrays asks what that means but Huey doesn't know either. Not impressed by his actions, she leaves before Huey is able to say something else.Episode 5: Falspawn Full Assault Trivia *Claris Claes has a gigantic ego and refers to the protagonist as peon. Gallery Claris Claes Concept Art (Viola Flow Style).jpg Pso2 kyouto 2015.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans